1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to crimped polyamide staple filament mixtures and yarns therefrom having an excellent overall combination of high bulk, high luster without undesirable sparkle and glitter, and improved resistance to soiling. These yarns are useful as carpet yarns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Yarns produced from synthetic polymers in which the filaments are multilobal in cross-section have been found to offer substantial improvements with respect to bulk, luster, and resistance to soiling. Such yarns are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,939,201; 2,939,202 and 3,691,749. These multilobal cross-section yarns possess a range of the above-mentioned properties which are useful in carpet yarns. For example, some yarns exhibit good bulk characteristics but have poor luster and/or poor soil resistance. Other yarns exhibit good luster but have poor bulk characteristics. Other yarns have too much luster and exhibit a high degree of sparkle which may be undesirable from an aesthetic point of view. A problem of non-uniform appearance in uncrimped continuous filament trilobal textile yarns is discussed and a solution is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,173.
While the prior art was aware of and concerned with bulk, luster and soil resistance, a need existed for a carpet yarn having a unique combination of these properties.